


Sawada Tsunayoshi's Personal Petting Object

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Cats, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Being an animagus, Enma decided, was the life.





	Sawada Tsunayoshi's Personal Petting Object

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
> 
> Thanks to Mei for giving me the prompts ''0027'' and ''Hogwarts AU''!
> 
> I'm posting this fic in honour of our lovely birthday girl! Congrats, Adel! Love you lots, and I wish you many more happy years! <3

Being an animagus, Enma decided, was the life.

* * *

‘’Fuck it all,’’ Adel threw the book down. ‘’I’m getting a teacher.’’

Enma yowled, eyes wide, tail bushy.

Adel narrowed her eyes, scooped him up and deposited him in Julie’s arms. ‘’Stay there. For gods sake, don’t either of you do  _anything_. Just sit right here, where you’ll be SAFE until I get a teacher.’’

Julie pouted. ‘’I thought you liked my company!’’

‘’I liked your company better when you weren’t seducing innocents into illegal activities! While I agree that registering animagi is a bit much, there is a reason the process to becoming one is supposed to be watched over by a professional! Trying it out yourself would have been disastrous, but really, involving Enma?!’’ Adel pinched her nose, ‘’Honestly, I don’t get how this isn’t all over the school already. Normally you’d run your mouth within a minute.’’

‘’Hey, I can keep quiet when it counts!’’

‘’Tell that to the idiot stuck in his cat form!’’

She slammed the door on her way out.

Julie winced. ‘’…That did not go well.’’

Enma meowed and pawed at his cheek.

‘’Oh my god, those paws are soft! Squish, squish, squish! Who is a cute kitty, yesh, that’s you, Enma! Ow! Don’t scratch me!’’

…Enma meowed long and drawn out, sorrowfully staring at the long scratch on Julie’s cheek.

‘’…Are you okay?’’

Hey, that was funny! Enma could talk again!

‘’That looks like a mean scratch!’’

…That was not Enma’s voice. Peeking over Julie’s arms, he spotted the brunet in the door opening. Oh god. It was Tsuna. Enma could feel his cheeks heating up. Could cats even blush? …Not like it mattered anyway, his whole body was covered in red fur already.

Plus, if anyone could promptly bestow the ability to blush upon cats, it was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Enma whined.

The brunet perked up, eyes shining. ‘’Is that a kitten?’’ Putting his schoolbag aside, he came closer.

‘’More like a wild beast, really.’’

Enma buried his head in Julie’s armpit. Not the time for dumb embellishments, Julie! Like anyone would believe that! Enma was a nervous wreck and he knew it, no need to make it more obvious by sprouting ridiculous lines like that!

Oh, ew- Julie was in desperate need of deodorant. Wrinkling his nose, Enma got away from the armpit as quick as possible.

‘’Oh, what a cutie!’’ Tsuna was now hovering in front of him. ‘’Can I pet him?’’

There was no way Julie would allow him to. No way. He would not embarrass Enma like that. Have a little faith in your subordinates, Enma!

‘’Sure, he’d _love_  to have you petting him.’’

_Betrayal._

Enma was handed over to Tsuna, who began to run his hands over his fur. Melting underneath his fingers, Enma purred. Ooooooh, yes there! That felt nice. That spot too! Hmm… Enma should just remain a cat forever. Be Sawada Tsunayoshi’s personal petting object.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi’s personal petting object._

Enma was going to hell for this.


End file.
